legion_of_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tips
Contributed by '''Zankuro' The tips will help on getting the following, Gold, EXP, Heroes, and Hearts. Ranging from most useful, to not as useful. Gold # Hero Wars (This is the '''MAIN source of Gold') # Selling Duplicate 2-3* heroes (Unless you plan on using them.) # Selling Equipment (The Higher the Grade, the more it'll sell! Don't go enhancing them, you'll lose more than you earn!) # Tower of Chaos ** # Story Quests (Though, the quest line goes only up to 1-3, once finished there are no other quests after.) # Battling (Sometimes if you're lucky you'll find cards that show a HUGE '''payout of gold, but they are so very elusive, if you get it, wow you're lucky.) # Feats (Really not that much gold since '''you're spending it, just to make a fraction back.) EXP # Fusion (This is your MAIN source of EXP, why fusion? Well, this'll be explained at the end.) # Maxed Hero EXP Transfer (When your hero has reached their max level they split their exp upon the rest of your heroes. Seeing your low level hero get 32k exp is nice.) # Tower of Chaos ** # Story Quests (Same as Gold.) # Hero Wars (You earn a set % of exp for completing a Hero War.) # Battling (This is a good minor source of exp, unless you get lucky and get a x4 EXP Boost, in which case, darn you, I never got them!) Heroes # Tower of Chaos ** # Story Quests (You know the drill.) # Battling (Card drops! Enough said.) # Feats of Triumph (Sometimes when you complete a Feat, you're given a card or two, that's all really.) Hearts # Tower of Chaos ** # Daily Support Reward (You need your pals to use your support hero you sent them! # Arena Practice (Not so easy, pay out is 1 Heart upon completion) ** The Tower of Chaos, I will now explain it here in order to make the list seemingly shorter and more organized. For Gold and hearts, there is a chest called the "Chaos Chest" inside of the chests are the following, Gold and Hearts, BUT there's a catch, you may only take one of the two, as to how much are in it, that I cannot tell you~. Now for EXP and Heroes, well let me explain, for EXP there are rewards for co-op play called Weak Lexicon, they give you a set amount of EXP upon fusion. Fusing them them together to make a stronger '''Weak Lexicon '''is a no no. Feed them to your hero of choice you want to help level up faster and it will, that is how I managed to max out my heroes. For the heroes, well after you complete the first solo run, you are given a new reward for obtaining a very high rank, some of them may be hero cards of a hero who has a much higher star rating than his/her default state. Source cited: click here to view the original post.